


when i lost you, it was pitch black

by heyitsheunn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pining, Poor Brian, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, apocalypse!AU, it is 2:30 in the morning why am i even up, skskskss anyways enjoy everyone, this was my english assessment but i spiced things up a little bit, words that wasn't spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsheunn/pseuds/heyitsheunn
Summary: I was alone. All again.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	when i lost you, it was pitch black

**Author's Note:**

> (┬┬﹏┬┬) ahhhhhhh finally this was done!
> 
> originally this was my english assessment but i added a little twist and spice things up, turning it into a parkian apocalypse au. so the characterizations weren't that clear TTATT
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm not fluent tho TTTATTT please comment for any mistakes!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> heun out (✿◡‿◡)

  
The sky's darkness fell over me. I walked on, drifting aimlessly, knowing tomorrow would bring no difference, in this mad hell of a fallen world.

Worn out dirty clothes, messy crumpled hair, blood scattered all around my face, white knuckles gripping too hard on the knife, I cautiously scanned around the now destroyed road, looking out for zombies hiding behind abandoned cars and broken buildings, craving for my fresh human meat. The world was no longer vivid as I remembered it to be like. It seemed like someone had accidentally put a grayscale filter all over the sky- now no longer bright and carefree, but instead a dull depth of sorrow. Everything was tainted by a sense of doom.

How long did I even survive? Four months, six months? Or maybe even a year? It was not important to me anymore- the utmost thing was to survive, as long as I could, in this broken universe. Since the breakdown of the infamous "zombie disease" at one famous medical lab- so long ago that I had long forgotten their name- the death toll was rising rapidly, those turned into an undead count too. It wouldn't be so bad if I got someone besides me- a comrade- but I was lonely. Alone in this world, enduring all the pain by myself. Without knowing if there was anyone left. Why did I even bother to survive anyway?

I walked through the shattered glass door of the nearest supermarket, fully aware that I was running out of supplies, especially food. I had approximately ten minutes to spend here, until the sun cast down the skyline. I quickly made my way in between the stalls, keeping an eye out for any zombie intruders. My boots stepped on the broken debris, creating crackling sounds that resonated in the vacant shop, amplifying the sounds five times more than it should be. I hurried towards the instant food stalls, grabbing anything edible I could see on the racks. An earthy smell filled the air when the packages left their shelves, blowing up tiny particles of dust. I quickly finished my supplement raid, and headed towards the exit. However, I stopped halfway, suddenly remembering I forgot to take a pack of oreos, my absolute favourite treat. Honestly, if it wasn't for those to-die-for oreos, I would have given up at this time. So I went back.

Fortunately, when I reached the sweets area, there was only one package of oreos left. As I reached out to retrieve it, a hand- a human hand! protruded out of the blue, grabbing the oreo roll. I whipped out my gun, pointing at the mysterious hands' direction, yelling "Who's there?" It was better to be careful in this mad world, you know- trust no one, the main goal was to survive. My hands were shaking from anxiety and suspense, chills traveled down my spine, goosebumps grew on my skin.

"Woah woah there, chillax. I wasn't here to kill you, you know, I just wanted to take this snack and retreat in peace!" The person carefully stepped out of his hiding spot behind a shelf, hands up in the air, one still holding the oreo roll, signaling that he's not a threat. I relaxed a little bit, but not lowering my gun.

"Uh, how about we share this snack? You know, there isn't much opportunity to find a perfect roll of oreos in this apocalypse. I swear, I meant no harm. Maybe if you wanted to I could share some of my supplies to you too." The guy smiled awkwardly, round glasses falling on the bridge of his nose. It amazed me how he could keep his glasses unharmed while battling those undead creatures and surviving in a chaos like this. He seemed friendly, and of course, harmless. Okay, maybe this was not a bad choice.

"Fine, but firstly we have to get out of here first.The sky is getting dark at the moment, do you know some safe zone near here so we can stay the night?" I eventually lower my gun, sliding it back into the holster.

"Just the perfect place to sleep, bro. Come on, follow me." He beamed, finally putting his hands down, beckoning me to follow his steps.

And that's how I met Jaehyung, amidst the ruins that we were both trying to strive in.

Soon, we had been conquering towers of zombies together. I didn't even know why but we cooperated quite well- Jae with his excellent knife skills and not gonna lie, but my dope shooting ability. Our personalities didn't clash, so it was an easy relationship to build. Life was still on loop- waking up, killing undeads, raiding shops, finding shelters, going to sleep; but now I've got a comrade to do it with me so it didn't feel boring anymore. Besides, Jae was a really interesting person, but we never got the opportunity to talk much, since the purging was

"Hey, Brian," Jae asked me one night after weeks since our first encounter, "you can't sleep?"

"Yeah, having trouble falling asleep. But aren't you the same though?"

"Hmm." Jae hummed softly. "Wanna talk? Like, properly and not just making silly jokes every time we found things funny or agony battle cries? We have met for like, five weeks and the only thing we know about each other are names and battle skills. So come on. Tell me about your life before this havoc and I'd tell you mine for an exchange." He turned around to face me directly, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well then, considering we are comrades-no, actually I'd consider you a friend." I breathed out heavily, feeling the weird but addictive smell of dust running out of my nose. "I was working as a barista at one local coffee shop when this terrible thing happened. I was at the shop when the breakout occured. Since I was preparing for one friend's sleepover that day, I brought my backpack filled with some necessities with me, so it was really lucky that I don't have to get back home to get my things, because my house was near that medical lab. My parents died. Zombie-bitten, but too weak to be turned. Left at their apartment- that was where I went one week ago before I met you." Oh, how I missed the days when I could have someone to converse together! This feeling of actually talking to a person warmed me. "Yeah, same old tragic. How about you?"

Jae chuckled. "Well, I was in the States before this. Playing music for a living. I'm an underground artist, though, so you won't recognize me. I have been on hiatus for several months though. I'm enjoying my trip to Canada, taking some time off my career, looking for inspiration, but then this thing happened and life wasn't the same anymore. My family didn't know a thing. They dumped me since I had chosen music as my path anyways." He shrugged, leaving out a heavy sigh.

"Guess we are now called the tragic duo." I laughed. "Anyways, anything you wanna do if everything was restored to normal? I could show you around Canada if you wanted to. Maybe we could go on a road trip and just be wild."

"Sounds nice. I actually would take it into account. Niagara Falls, the Rocky Mountains, the Whistler... oh, so many places I wanna visit. I love the scenery so much. And the bursting natural life." Jae slightly closed his eyes, his dreamy voice reciting the famous Canada sights.

I didn't want to break his peaceful haze, but I couldn't control my thoughts going out loud. "But we have to survive first, you know."

Jae sighed. "I know. We both have to thrive. But isn't it so refreshing to actually let some positive thoughts in your mind first? To head for the future? Bro, stop stressing out."

"Then you have to promise me, that we will survive together. No matter what. Promise?"

"Promise." Jae tried to suppress a yawn, but he failed, and ended up turning it into a not-so-convincible groan. "I'm sleepy now. Good night, Brian." His eyes closed quickly, and in no time Jae was snoring softly, deep into the sleep.

"Good night too, Jae."

I drifted off to dreamland.

************************

A few more weeks came by- at least that was what Jae told me since I lost track of time long ago- and we became closer in time. We considered each other best friends- a thing that I would still do if I met Jae in another setting other than this apocalypse, since we clicked off immediately.

But to me, the feelings were... more intense, I guess? I couldn't even start a day without eyeing Jae with him being oblivious, or silently compliment his little smiles that brightened up my days. Just looking at him made me felt giddy and warm all day. 

How can I fall in love with my best friend? That I met several weeks ago? And we met among an apocalypse?

Life was just bizarre sometimes, I guess. 

And it seemed like Jaehyung did not return my feelings. Of course, he wasn't aware of my crush. When can that boy ever be aware of things?

It was a fresh morning when Jae informed me that we almost ran out of fresh water. The nearest store was a five kilometers walk away, quite a long distance for us to cover without getting involved with zombies. The shop's surroundings were packed with them too, since I had witnessed the zombie army myself, hiding well enough to avoid meeting any undead. But still, we need water, and we have no choices left. So after packing up, we started our journey, more aware of our surroundings than ever. The sun was so bright that it contrasted the dullness of the ruins left in the city. Sweat drops rolled down my face, down to my lips so I could taste that salty flavor. It tensed me up, reminding me that this mission was not gonna be easy. Jae followed close behind me, shoes rattling against the pebbles on the pavement. Even though I didn't see him, I knew for sure he was as serious and stressed out as I was. The tension was so high that we did not talk among the route, busy looking for zombies here and there.

Surprisingly, our trip to the store was not that intense- we only had to slaughter a couple of those undead creatures. I was amazed that it went so well- where had all the zombies gone?

Soon, we reached the designated shop. Jae looked through the dust-laden windows- how could it still stay unbroken?- and told me to get a flashlight. Then he pushed the door, creating a squeaky dry sound, and signaled for me to get in.

The only light source in this building was my flashlight. Being the one with better vision, I went ahead, using the flashlight to illuminate the dark stalls. Jae made sure to follow me closely, knowing full well that he wouldn't see a thing in this light-lacking place. The atmosphere was eerily cold, and something in my guts told me to run away from this creepy abandoned shop. But this was our best chance to get water, so I fought that voice alone and continued the water search.

Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound.

"You heard something, Bri?" Jae asked me, clearly sure that we both heard the unusual noise.

I was about to answer him when another sound interrupted me. This time, a crack, with some rustle of cloth in the distance.

"Brian, I smell blood." Jae warned. "Don't go find the goddamn water. We need to get out. Quick."

"Jae, calm down, I'm sure we could manage this." I whipped out a gun from my holster, along with Jae who seemed to have taken out his knife, due to the swooping sound I heard and the gleam of the blade reflecting my flashlight.

"Who's there?" I asked real quick. No answer.

"Get out of your hiding spot, people, or we show no mercy." Still nothing.

"I have a gun, and if you guys don't c-" I stopped midway through the sentence, since I heard a faint chorus of growls behind me. Uh-oh.

Jae gritted his teeth. "This is not gonna be good, Brian."

"On my count, make a dash through the door." I whispered aggressively. "Three, two-"

  
"One." Jae finished my countdown, and off we ran. I didn't even bother to look back, since I knew for sure that the zombies were cornering us. I fired some shots as I went past those vile creatures, killing some of them, but not enough to lower the amount of those undead staggering their way at us.

"How can those zombies be so crowded? You sure they can't reproduce?" I asked Jae jokingly while running, panting because of the sudden speed we had to gain.

"Stop with the jokes, bro, get out of here first." Jae just rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Sure thing." I quickly grabbed something heavy from the closest stall, throwing it harshly at the window, breaking it into small glass pieces.

"You could have used the main door, you know," Jae complained, but I had no time to reply to him. We headed towards the window, the sunlight pooling in via the big hole I created. Now we could clearly see the zombies lounging at us- looking more bloodthirsty than ever.

We jumped out of that hell, sprinting on our full speed, trying not to trip over. The zombies were flooding over our paths, slowly coming down on the streets, gnawing and rumbling incoherent sounds. I fired lots of bullets, while Jae stabbed and occasionally threw knives at the monsters, but we haven't even wiped out half of the zombies yet, not even close. I was losing my breath, and Jae was not any better. We were exhausted from all the fighting, since those zombies outnumbered us. For the first time in this apocalypse, I felt hopeless.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. An ear-piercing scream, coming from my right side. I panicked, and turned right just to see Jae clutching his hand which was bleeding like crazy. His face was distorted with pain. Blood dripped on his clothes, creating a large patch of murderous red. Oh no, I thought to myself, almost losing my sanity. _Calm down, Brian, find a way to get Jae to safety. Think quick, think quicker-_

I protruded a molotov grenade from my pocket, opened the safe lock and threw it straight into the wall of zombies before us. The grenade exploded, blowing away a large portion of undeads, creating smoke to confuse the zombies' vision. I quickly picked Jae up and carried him to the nearest alley, where I thought would be safer since all the zombies had been running out on battle.

"Jae, Jae, please answer, are you fine?" My voice was tinted with worriedness, turning out a little bit raspier than normal. Jae's face was so white that I think all of the blood had left his once lively face. His breath was short and weak, and I couldn't even feel just a weak pulse in his veins.

"Hey, Brian." Jae tried to talk clearly, but his chest was going up and down heavily like he couldn't breathe anymore. "Don't go near me. Please. Run away." Small puffs of air exited his mouth exhaustedly.

"Jae, what are you talking about? You are wounded! I can't leave my friend behind like this! I'll carry you to the nearest pharmacy, and we will figure it out!"

"No, no Bri," Jae tried to make a smiling expression but failed, "I was bitten. And I think I might turn. I ran out of time, Brian."

I couldn't believe in my eyes. No, no, this wasn't happening. Jae was still fine, we were still comrades and besties that stick together everywhere. The once lively and energetic Jae. No. There was no way-

"Brian, I'm sorry." Jae talked, a little bit louder than a whisper. "Hey, please promise me one thing. You have to survive. For me. Can you? Please?"  
"But there is no point of living, without anyone around. Especially you." Jae's blood stuck to my shirt, going up in the air, and left me with an iron sensation wiggling in my tongue. The stench of blood lingered, which made me really uncomfortable.

"We are not the only one who survived. Keep your hopes high, please. When you thought you were the only one, I happened, right?"

_But you were the only one. The one I loved, the one meaning of my life._

I never got to tell him that. Words got stuck on my tongue.

"But, we made a promise, that- that-" I was starting to shed tears now.

  
"That we would survive together, and die alongside each other. Yes, I remember, but you need to live on. To continue the world that was once bursting with life. Because that is your mission. You were chosen to survive. Please, let me go. Can you not reject a dying man's wish?" Jae spoke softly, seeming that the pain had left him and he was about to turn every minute.

"Please, Brian. Run away, far from me. Remember the roofs that we used to use? Jump on them, and get back to the shelter safely. I would be changing into the nasty thing any moment. When I count to one, run, okay?" When he finished that sentence, Jae started experiencing seizures- small ones, and screamed in agony. I sat there in horror, hands still covered in his blood.

"And the last wish, please, don't forget me. At least I would like to live in one's memory. Because you are so important, Brian-ah. So don't forget this lanky glasses guy, who fought with you amongst the chaos."

"I won't, Jae, I promise."

"All settled, right? On my co-count," Jae stuttered, enduring the new found pain, "three-"

My tears roll down, droplets reaching Jae's body.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this._

I raised Jae's knife up high.

"Two-"

_Sorry, Jae, I wished I could be better in fighting so that we could survive together._

"One- now, Brian."

_This is the final farewell._

_"I love you." Oh, those words which never escaped._

I muttered through sobs.

"Goodbye, Jaehyung-ah."

And then the knife fell onto Jae's heart, along with my agonized cries upon the body of my best friend. At least he didn't die a monster, but a human who was battling with evil. And I have to survive. For him. For my now lying cold dead love.

As I slowly stood up and ran away, colors drained from my broken soul, and the world resolved in nothing more than black and white.

I was alone. All again.


End file.
